Laurie and Lennier
by XSDStitch
Summary: Lennier and Laurie two Digimons on the run, with some natural development. Requested DorumonXRenamon Story
1. Forest Night

Panting while the feet moved as fast as possible within the forest, two shadows moved through the leaf covered ground, not stopping or pausing. They heard voices behind them, distant but following them. They jumped down a descent within the forest, slithering down to not slow down and sprinted off once they reached the deepest point, hoping to have won precious seconds. As they run they came across a river and decided to take the risk and follow it within the water, fighting to not being washed away in the torrents. They moved and saw that the river ended in a cave, due the trees not visible from the riversides, only from within the river. They swam over and went in, hiding in the shadows.

The two panted and they waited… neither of them knew how long they were waiting but they heard the voices of their pursuers, moving past the cave they were hiding in, not able to see it. Still, the two held their breaths and waited another long time before they heard the return of them, their voices suggesting that they assumed that the two had moved up the river. The male of the two moved carefully out of the cave, looking if they were out of sight before nodding towards his female companion and they moved down the stream once more to get as much distance as possible.

As the afternoon sun was lowering, the male of them, Lennier, a Dorumon spoke, "I think we lost them for now… better we try and get out of the water or we won't be dry before night falls."

His companion, a Renamon with a sheathed sword strapped on a belt around her waist, named Laurie looked up at the sky before looking at the direction they came from, "I think you are right on that account, Lennier," and they moved out, shaking their fur to get the water out.

" Damn bounty hunters," muttered the Renamon. "We could not get any supplies in the village before we had to run."

"That means we have to search for food again," sighed Lennier, tired that they were near constantly on the run, especially for a crime that didn't happen. These were one of the few times he asked himself why he bothered to be involved with her… but he took a decision and stick with it.

"Let us find us a good spot to camp for the night," suggested Laurie. "Once we have a spot, I look for food while you collect fire wood.

Accepting the terms, the two began exploring the nearby surroundings but there was nothing… but as in a the distance the forest went upwards, they guessed that something suitable might be in that direction.

They walked along the path and came across some bushes with berries. Lennier took one and rubbed it on his arm, waiting for a reaction. As he had to scratch himself he said, "Better not eat that."

"Mind explaining why not?"

"I watched before we had to run again a video about how to survive on an a lost island… and thought some of the tips could be applied to us. One of them was: rub fruit on your skin. If you have an allergic reaction, don't eat it," sweatdropped the Dorumon.

The Renamon nodded in acceptance, as she didn't have much else to say and they kept moving. After a while they found a hole and upon checking it, they saw that they will be protected from the wind during the night, so Lennier stayed to set the place up to have some sort of camp there while Laurie went to collect food.

While she found some fruits and plants the two could consume, she didn't have the luck of finding anything they could eat for meat and also the river they had been didn't offer any fish. as she returned to the camp, she saw in spite of Lennier prepared a somewhat comfortable spot, he hadn't tried to setting up fire.

"Why are you not trying to get us a fire? We already know that in this part of the world, the night gets freezing cold," complained Laurie while she placed down the collected food.

"I couldn't! The first reason that fire makes smoke and somebody might run into us, but the other and heavier reason is simple: the wood here is too wet! Don't forget that we only got into the village because it started to rain. And the time we had been running wasn't warm enough to dry up. It is too wet to try and set aflame."

Laurie was gritting his teeth upon that. The male had a point, but she still wasn't very happy about the outcome that could mean will have to freeze tonight… perhaps they are lucky and their furs provide enough warmth against the cold. Else it would be a long night and a tiring day.

The sun is setting down as they sat there, eating their meals before they tried to keep themselves warm. Lennier curled in while Laurie was hugging her legs but it wasn't enough… the two are still freezing together.

Lennier lifted his head and looked at Laurie, seeing her freeze like that. Although he was freezing himself, he couldn't watch her freeze… so he rose up and slowly moved to her.

The Renamon noticed him coming over… she was about to do the same as she realized what they would have to do to not freeze to death: snuggling together to share their body warmth. However, what she didn't expected was that he digivolved to his Dorugamon and that he wrapped himself around her, making her to lay down and used one of his wings as a blanket for her.

"Lennier?" Laurie asked. "What are you doing?" since while she would have it somewhat warm, he would still be freezing.

The Dorugamon replied, "Well… since we are freezing, I thought if we shared our warmth we might have less trouble getting through the night."

"But Lennier! That way-"

"I will be fine. Just trust me, okay?"

She looked at him for some seconds before she gave in, "Fine" she countered and she snuggled closer to him, glad that he was willing to share the warmth… and dozed off with the time.

Lennier was still cold, but he was glad to know that Laurie had it warm at least… he looked at her now sleeping form, snuggling at the warmth she was now receiving. That made the Dorugamon warm in his hearth, resting down his head, trying to doze as well but not fall asleep for the reminder of the night, which wasn't easy, but he knew if he falls asleep, nobody would be able to tell if he would wake up again.

But again… he had a tiring day and his tired body demanded… rest… so his eyes… closed… and his mind drifted off.

On the next day Laurie began waking up. The eyes opened slowly and the first thing she noticed was snuggling against purple fur and something covering her body. It took a moment before she realized that she was still leaning against Lennier's body and she pushed the wing off, and rose up. Looking at his head, she noticed that his eyes were closed and his head lying on the ground.

Her mind raced at this sight, as the memory of the freezing night came back and she pressed her ear against the side of the champion-level. A sight of relief came from her as she heard a steady heartbeat and a constant breathing. Pulling her head away, she looked at the sleeping digimon and blushed slightly at the thought of how well he looked when he sleeps… and how he was always looked after her well being.

Deciding to use the moment, she went out the hole and made a few morning exercises to get her body awake and went to collect their meal as well as a few herbs, as she was guessing that the male could have caught a cold from this night…

Upon return, she saw that Lennier wasn't a Dorugamon anymore… only back to his Dorumon form and was curled in, shivering, the cold of the night catching up in his body. Laurie kneeled down to him and stroke over his shaking head… he gave his warmth to her so she wouldn't shiver anymore. And while it was early in the morning, she decided to repay the favor.

Putting the collected fruits and herbs aside, she stood there and concentrated for a while before she glowed, falling on all four and turning into a Kyubimon, a nine-tailed fox with flames on the tail ends.

Inspecting herself about if everything was in the right place, she pressed herself on his body, while her tails covered him, sharing her stored warmth with the freezing beast-type, warming him slowly while he slowly stopped freezing, getting comfortable in his slumber.

Laurie watched him sleep and knew, if she hadn't awoken before him, he would have done his best to hide his discomfort in front of her, not wanting anything in return for his gesture. A blush appeared on the cheeks on the thought of him so protective of her and she petted him on the head, causing him to snuggle closer to her.

Laurie blushed a bit more… and wondered if they had met under different conditions… how their relationship would be right now…


	2. Forest Walk

A month has passed since Laurie Dawson, the Renamon and Lennier Puraw, the Dorumon found their spot in a forest and after avoiding their pursuers for a while, they assumed they wouldn't be searched for in that forest, at least for a while.

The two began to setting up a proper camp. At first they got long sticks and branches which were still stable and stuck a few of them into the ground, making sure they had a fork like form at one end, and that end pointing upwards. They laid in the fork a stick and leaned a set of branches against this tops. They placed on top of the construction more of the sticks and covered the entire thing with leaves to form a makeshift tent.

Once they did that, Laurie took a few thicker branches and used her sword to cut and sharpen them so they would have makeshift spears for hunting. their next issue was fire.

They had searched quite a while before they found fire stones and even longer to find the dry materials and something that was easy to light up.

Once they had the fire, they kept feeding it while going and keep finding food. While Lennier mostly got berries and fruits, Laurie often went to the stream and used her makeshift spears to catch fish.

After many mistakes, Lennier figured out how to make small daggers from a few more fire stones, so they needed something that would help them connect the sticks to these improvised blades to make better spears and a set of daggers for hunting as they wanted to get furs as blankets and simple clothes, meat separated from parts of a body they prefer not to have on it.

Lennier was working on some fur as Laurie came back from a hunting trip, bringing a few small animals with her.

Looking at them, Lennier nodded, "That solves the matter of today's dinner."

"Indeed," said Laurie and sat with the Dorumon, grabbing one of the stone daggers to get the fur off, and separate the tasty parts from those who are not… very desirable. She put the meat with some hot stones, water and herbs into a bag made of leather and began preparing a meal out of it, while Lennier got their bowls out he had carved out of wood.

While they wait for the meal to be ready, Lennier stated, "I am making backpacks from the things we gathered… we should be able to keep on soon."

The Renamon nodded to this, "That is good to hear… we have been around far too long."

The two had watched out for search teams. While they managed to avoid being found, their camp couldn't be moved that easily, which was something they were aware. Thus, Lennier started crafting bags and other things that they could use to move their new tools and belongings.

"How is the work doing?" asked Laurie while putting some more fire wood into their fire while readjusting some of it with a longer stick.

"A bit more complicated… might take a bit longer before I can show you a working one. Which means I am right now wasting leather… sadly."

"I see," stated Laurie and she checked on their meal.

Once the soup was finished, they each took a bowl and began enjoying the meal. No words were shared between them while they ate. Once they finished, they cleaned everything up and put the rocks back to the fire to have them hot again for the next meal.

Lennier moved towards Laurie and asked, "So… the same tomorrow?"

"The same," she answered, meaning that she will hunt again while he collects and tries making the bags and backpacks.

Lennier laid down as Dorugamon and Laurie curled in, taking his offered warmth. They switch who would digivolve and warm the other while the mentioned other would slept until it is his or her turn.

"Lennier…"

"Yes, Laurie?"

"Thank you… for being such a good friend and companion."

Turning his head they looked into her eyes for a while, closing in a little before Lennier said, "You're welcome…"

She laid down and closed her eyes. Lennier gazed at the soon sleeping Renamon. Despite his back being in the cold, he felt warm whenever she slept on him and he watched over her and the fire during the night… mainly over her.

On the next morning, Lennier was woken by Laurie and after a quick meal he moved out to collect new berries and herbs to keep up their current stock. As he collected, he stopped as he saw a group of digimons. Carefully, he neared them and almost cursed: the digimons had the insignia of the BlackThunder! They were the reason why Laurie and him were running around and living outside the villages and cities. For some reason they are after the Renamon and Lennier is helping her to keep her off the hands of the group. Grabbing what he had collected so far, he moved carefully away, ensuring he wouldn't get their attention by stepping on a twit or so and moved as fast as possible back to their camp.

"Laurie! We have to leave. Now!"

"What? Why?" questioned the Renamon.

"BlackThunder!" was the simple reply and Laurie was instantly gathering up their stuff.

They put the fire out and packed everything they could take with them and began moving. They decided to go straight towards the mountain to get above the tree line for a good view if they were using flyers. If they were, back to the forest and keep under tight trees and bushes to avoid their sights.

As they kept on moving, they turned away from the mountain in order to reach a cliff. Their plan was to get to the bottom of it and follow the river for a while. The problem was that the only safe way down was a tight passage, which didn't allow any kind of mistake, else they'd get down very fast with a sudden stop.

They moved on the path, Lennier leading as he could see the path better thanks to his shorter height and if it was safe. They continued walking down.

The duo paused here and there so Lennier could have a better testing about the ground. At one spot he told, "Better be careful… that part of the path is not very stable."

"Thank you for the heads up," replied the Renamon. They moved carefully and once they passed it, they resumed their normal walking.

But then the Renamon stepped on a spot that was overlooked by Lennier but the ground still broke off and she shouted in surprise while falling down.

"LAURIE!" called Lennier in surprise and jumped to grab her arm. She held on Lennier, trying not to let go. The Dorumon pulled, while digging his feet into the ground, gritting his teeth.

"Lennier!"

"Cut the bags!" he grunted, trying to pull her up, or at least keep his ground. Listening, Laurie grabbed a stone knife and cut the straps. The bags are now falling down but thanks to the release of weight, he was able to pull her back on the path and once she was on solid ground the two fell on their backs and panted. Lennier stated, "That was close…"

"I agree," said Laurie with a sigh, her heart beating fast with the adrenaline. She sat up and looked down. "We should see what is still useable…"

"Not much… at this height, the fruits are smashed and the stone tools broken," Lennier shook his head. "With some luck the meat didn't spoil."

They moved down and the bags with the meat were luckily not damaged, so they could use the meat still. But the stone tools were indeed broken and the berries smashed, though some herbs and fur were salvageable.

They collected the still useable loot and went to clean up the spot as far as possible to cover their tracks and they followed the river. They kept on for the day and at the evening they happened to find a another cave. They went in and prepared their camp.

"Lennier… thank you for pulling me up back there."

"I couldn't let you fall," Lennier smiled and the Renamon smiled back and gave the Dorumon a kiss on the nose. Smiling surprised by that, he nuzzles her before the two made a small fire and prepared their meals… leaning closer to each other after their bellies were full.

The two nuzzled shortly before they fell together asleep.

On the next morning, Lennier awoke and blushed as he noticed that he was being holding tight by a sleeping Laurie and that his head was pressed between her breasts, which gave him the trouble… what should he do now? Should he try to and free himself at the risk of waking her, or wait until she wakes but having an awkward moment.

Debating within his mind, he decided to wait a little, as he really wanted this for a while. Since they met, in fact.

Upon their first meeting, Lennier was a simple merchant for trading cards and on a trip to restock new goods. Not knowing who Laurie was, he gave her a shelter for the night in the small apartment he had rented, only to find out the next day that she was hunted by the BlackThunder. They broke into the apartment and Lennier had to run with her, as they thought he was helping her for some reason and since then, he was on the move together with the Renamon. All this because of a simple crush that caused him to help her…

Neither Laurie nor Lennier really knew why she was hunted, but the Dorumon had to admit: she was very nice and he hoped this would be more than a simple crush.

This train of thoughts was stopped as he heard a moan, and noticed that Laurie was waking up so he tried to free himself from her embracement. He managed to do it and got some of the berries and roots they had left and prepared a small breakfast with water from the river.

As she opened the eyes and slowly stood up, Lennier stated, "Morning Laurie… slept well?"

"I did… thank you," said the Renamon and yawned. "What is for breakfast?"

"Roots and berries… and water," stated Lennier.

"It is time we find a village," she muttered. "Something better would definitely good. Then again… where should we have the money?"

"From what we have left, we can at best buy two bottles of water and that's it," stated Lennier.

"I am more than aware of it, Lennier" said Laurie and went to eat her share of the breakfast.

Once they finished their meal, they collected their belongings and the Dorumon carefully moved out of the cave and scout the near area with sniffing for danger. As he found nothing, he went back to Laurie and they continued their path. As they left the river at the end of the canyon, they were now heading north, according to the moss on the trees.

They kept walking until Lennier stopped.

"What is wrong?" asked Laurie but then she noticed it as well… the smell of something rotting. The two looked at each other.

"Shall we?" asked Lennier.

Laurie thought for a moment before nodding and they headed for the source of the smell. They found a dead digimon, probably dead for a few days now.

They found his ID and made a makeshift grave with his name. They also found he had a lot of money with him and for their surprise, human credit cards. They took the money but left the cards. They knew it was terrible 'stealing' from the dead, but their current situation demanded that they did so.

With this amount they could get a few good rations and a few nights in a cheap motel.

"You know," stated Lennier. "I wonder why he went so deep into the forest if there must be safer paths."

"We might never know," said Laurie. "But we should keep on."

Nodding in agreement, they continued their way up north until they found a path and decided taking it. They followed until they saw a small town in the distance… with a motel.

"Finally… we can hope for a hot bath," said Lennier and smiled, looking for the fake IDs they got in one of the past towns, as they didn't get the chance to use them yet, the risk of being discovered by using them should be very low.

Once he found it them among their bags, they moved towards the motel and hope hoped for the best…


	3. From Town to Camp

A few days had passed since Laurie and Lennier had checked in the cheap motel. From the found money they also got some camping equipment that would allow them to have it a bit more comfort during their trip and of course some food to take with them. They had decided not to try and overstay their welcome, especially since they were still being searched by the BlackThunder, but they had at least used their time in civilization to rest, restock and get up to date with be latest news.

The most recent news was the reason why they wanted to leave early in the morning: the money they found was from the local bank, and the dead digimon they made a makeshift grave for was supposed to travel with the money to the BlackThunder for unknown reasons. While neither Laurie nor Lennier were really sad about BlackThunder not receiving the money, they were uncomfortable by the fact the grave was found. That meant BlackThunder was probably looking for the whereabouts of the money… and if the numbers were registered, then they would be found over their very own expenses soon.

They had already mapped out how they would leave the town. If everything went according to plan, then nobody would be wiser at the end of the day about their whereabouts and they would be able to continue well equipped and well stocked without the need to visit any town for a while.

In bed, Laurie and Lennier laid on the sides, their backs showing at each other, and they tried to sleep, until Laurie began, "Lennier… are you still awake?"

Silence for a while until the Dorumon answered, "I am… what is it?"

"Lennier… I… never really thanked you for being such a good friend to me," explained the Renamon and rolled on her back. "And… there are a few things… I would like to tell you."

"I… I want to tell you something as well, but…" answered Lennier, not sure how to word his next thoughts without expressing the wrong meaning.

"I understand. We should sleep and be rested. Once we are in safety tomorrow, we can talk," suggested Laurie, indicating she guessed what thought Lennier intended to say. While it was far from anything he originally wanted to tell her, he let it be for now, as it was a true fact that they should be rested and prepared for tomorrow's trip. So he closed his eyes once again and was soon asleep.

On the next morning, they were woken up by a ringing phone that was in the room. Tired, Lennier reached out for the phone but it was just the requested wake up call. Forcing himself out of the bed, he crawled into the bathroom and splashed cold water into his face to get rid of the remains of his slumber. Once he got out, Laurie was getting in and did the same. Once they were as awake as possible, they packed their stuff and put them into a corner to leave once they had breakfast. They ate as much as they could without hindering their ability for the walk without side effects, paid for the nights and began leaving. They headed for the route down the south. While in the east were the borders of to the neighbor country, where BlackThunder lacked influence, they had to assume that they couldn't just simply travel there, instead, trying to get to a hole in their surveillance. So they had decided to try their luck at a certain direction. Also, normally they wouldn't walk on the path, but they had a good reason to do so.

They passed a Veemon, who stopped in his tracks and turned around to look closer to them. Then he took out his smartphone and tipped on it. As he found what he was looking for, he gasped, looked again to ensure the pair didn't notice him. He quickly made a shot with the camera of the device and moved out at the direction of the town while making a call.

Only twenty minutes later, the Veemon was confronted by two ultimate-leveled members of the BlackThunder, an Andromon and a Taomon. The robot asked, "So you say you have seen the two to the south route, right? What is your proof?"

The Veemon showed the picture he had taken. The Andromon looked at the Taomon, who stated, "Given the last confirmed sights and their move patterns, it is likely they got to this town and also likely they took the south route as north is blocked off and the borders in the east heavily guarded."

Nodding, the Andromon looked at the Veemon, "You provided us with vital information! And for that… we are going to reward you," before moving closer to the Veemon, who had the feeling he really didn't want this reward…

Later, search teams were covering the south route, coming from the town, the south and the west to pinch the elusive pair and trap them or at least force them to take a route of their choosing so they could end the hunt as soon as possible.

Several BlackThunder members were searching the town itself, in case the two tried to lay down a false path. While video footage has proven that the pair was in town previously, they found none of the two leaving and the route to the south resulted at a dead end as well, as there was a sudden lack of trails. While a few Renamons were captured, none of them was the wanted one and not a single Dorumon was even found in a one hundred kilometers search radius. Except north.

But that was considered impossible. The north route was blocked since an explosion happened recently and blocked off the path and the only safe bridge over a giant chasm was destroyed as well. Also, the strong winds there made it impossible to fly over, so even if the Dorumon had turned into a Dorugamon, they would have plummet to their deaths.

The only other possibility was that the two were either faster than anybody had thought, or there was a hidden passage somewhere… first one was the more logical solution, so orders were given out to search a wider parameter for any signs.

An old lady that had served the local BlackThunder staff at their usual café, only thought to herself, "They really are poor in mind…"

Deep in a forest, Lennier poked his head out of a cave and carefully looked around. As he didn't notice any danger, he moved out and Laurie followed him. The two looked at each other and sighed and the female spoke, "Looks like it worked."

"Yeah… and I was surprised that the first guy we ran into at the south route instantly alerted the BlackThunder. I thought we would have one or two hours before anybody would wise up," stated Lennier. "But it saved us time."

"Yeah! Good thing we ran into somebody from the WhiteCloaks. She really helped us out telling us about this old passage," agreed Laurie. "Too bad she could not come with us, but at her age I cannot blame her."

Lennier nodded in agreement and took out the map they were given, "So… with that we lost the BlackThunder and even if they find our trail quickly, we are now in a country they have only little influence. So once we got a good distance, we should be able to relax again and try to find that contact we are told to find."

"In which direction should we go?" asked Laurie while leaning over Lennier, looking at the map as well.

"According to this map… one hour from there is a route that should lead us within four or five days march to a camping place, which should be informed about our arrival and paid in advance. From there we should get information on how to continue" explained Lennier. "Although… I wonder why the WhiteCloak are so interested in helping us. Getting us off the hands of BlackThunder is one thing, but telling us that they are going to give us shelter?"

"You think they want something from us?"

"That is what I think… for now I will trust them due their reputation. But afterwards, it depends on them."

"I think this is reasonable," nodded Laurie and they began to head north until they found the already mentioned path and after a consult on the map and the compass, they turned into the direction they were supposed to go.

They didn't exchange any words to preserve their energy until the sun was very low. They looked for a good spot to set up their tent. Once it was done and a small fire made to cook their meal, Lennier said, "Laurie… I… wanted to talk with you."

"Is it… about last night?"

Lennier nodded to her and Laurie looked at him and he stated, "Well… I… I…"

Laurie got what he tried to tell and she began pulling him closer. Lennier was surprised at first, especially when she… kissed his lips. But then he gave in and began to kiss her in return, holding her close. Laurie laid slowly on her back while Lennier went on top of her and the two kept on kissing each other for quite a while.

Once the kiss broke, Lennier gazed at Laurie and whispered slowly, "I… I love you…"

"I… love you too," replied Laurie in a gentle tone and smiled at the Dorumon. Smiling back, he entered one more kiss with her and murred as the two held each other close, his tail wagging happily and the two enjoyed their small private moment. They kept on for a while until their stomachs reminded them on their hunger and they got to their meal. They ate it together, leaning on each other and afterwards, instead of going into separate sleeping bags, they repurposed them so they would be able to share them, snuggled together and having a very peaceful sleep, one that they didn't have for weeks or even months.

As the next day arrived, the two slept in very long and even after waking up they decided to just snuggle together first before they would make breakfast and carry on. While it would cost time, they figured they could use this luxury at least once.

After a short and simple breakfast, they packed their equipment together and got ready to walk. They used a slow pacing to have it comfortable and not appear in a hurry for anybody who might be on the lookout for them. While they knew the chances the BlackThunder was receiving help, even though much less than they had the previous day, there was still the risk and there also might be pursuers. On the map was a detail that let them hope that BlackThunder was looking at the wrong direction right now, gifting them with time to buy distance.

They continued walking until it was midday and the sun was getting very hot. To their luck though, not far from the path they were walking was a spring and they went there to refresh themselves and cool down, as their fur were right now adapted for colder climates and not for such a warm sun. It made them wonder how such a different climate existed within a day's worth of travel. As Laurie had her feet in the water, Lennier had taken the opportunity to catch a few fish from the spring and was soon prepping them for a quick meal. Luckily, they bought something that allowed them to fry the fish without making an extensive fire place, but they had to use it barely due to the fact they had only so much gas for it. Once Lennier was had finished, he called the yellow vixen, watching her movements as she came to join him for a the quick meal.

Once they were done with their fish, they rested some time to give their stomachs the chance to digest their meal before they would get ready again. Laurie got surprised as Lennier turned into his Dorugamon form, and demanded that he would carry everything… including her.

"Why?" wondered Laurie

"I have noticed that your ankles are swollen… didn't notice it before due the fur but as you got out of the water, I could see it," answered Lennier. "Why didn't you tell me before? I could have carried you all the way."

"I did not want to bother you… nor worry you," explained Laurie in a slightly embarrassed expression.

"But you got me worried nonetheless," said Lennier while shaking his head a little. "Now, let us get everything on my back, get your feet wrapped in wet and cold clothes and then you ride me until you are doing better."

The Renamon never heard the Lennier speaking in such a manner to her, but she figured he did that because he cared… so, she reluctantly agreed to his demands and once she was secured on his back, her legs wrapped in cold and wet clothing, Lennier began walking down the path, enduring the complete weight placed on him, as long it gave Laurie the rest she needed. And his champion-level form also had one perk: he had a natural higher walking speed, but the energy drain was the drawback… at dinner he would have quite an appetite.

The afternoon went on without any troubles. They paused time to time to enjoy the beautiful view of some parts of the landscape, Lennier was also receiving some lovely gestures of Laurie during the ride, such like scratching him behind the ears or wrapping her arms around his chest.

Lennier walked longer than they had planned, as he wanted to ensure they would reach the next place where they had a source of fresh water to replace the wrappings around Laurie's swollen ankles. He also did all the work in the evening while Laurie sat at the fire and cooked a meal from their rations.

Lennier laid behind Laurie to give her something to lean on while they enjoyed the meal and the Renamon openly enjoyed the treatment of her beloved companion.

A few more days passed by like that. Then they reached a point that, according to the map and the environment formation, they should reach the camping site on the next day. With some luck, at lunch, else they would surely get there by dinner. Lennier made himself a mental note that he would at least try and get there as soon as possible so a doctor could look at Laurie. While Lennier was sure the swelling came from all the running and careless fleeing, he wanted to be sure.

He looked over to Laurie who was looking at the map as well and they smiled at each other before she leaned on him. Lennier rolled on his back with Laurie getting on top of him and they shared a deep kiss together and closed their eyes as their tongues danced together. Her hands rested on his chest while his were on her back. They continued to share their deep kiss and ignored the setting sun. They continued kissing until they began falling asleep in each other's embracement.

At the next day, after they had their breakfast, was Lennier was getting ready and put new wraps around Laurie's ankles and got a few bottles of water for the trip.

"Ready?"

"Go, my lovely beast," murred Laurie, laying her torso on his back and her arms around it and Lennier began walking their path. Setting in a good walking speed, he put in effort like he had planned and carried on. Soon, the sweat was running over his body.

Laurie noticed it and wondered "Are you that eager to get us there today?"

"I want that your legs are taken care for," stated Lennier on his walk and at early afternoon the camping grounds came in sight and as they reached the gate, a Tyrannomon was standing there, writing on paperwork.

As they stood before him, he looked up and stated, "A Renamon with a sword and a Dorugamon. I have been expecting you."

Opening the gates, he handed the two a piece of paper "You two got place 28. Showers are active all day but warm water is only between six and eight."

"Understood," stated Lennier. "Can you tell us perhaps where there is a doctor? My… friend needs somebody to look at her legs."

"Doc Brock will come over anyway. Just wait for him," stated the Tyrannomon. "Now leave me alone. I have to work."

Lennier walked towards their place and stated, "Such a wonderful guy."

"Yeah! But at least we don't have to worry about a couple of things," agreed Laurie.

As they got to their place and while Laurie was sitting to rest her legs, protesting on the way, Lennier set their tent up and made a quick meal and while they ate, they wait for this doctor Brock… whoever he was.


End file.
